


Damn Hufflepuffs

by earth_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Livejournal Writing Challenge, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuffs are damn distracting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Hufflepuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Eons ago (or way back in 2007) I took part in a fun, Harry Potter themed Livejournal writing challenge. The pairing I drew was Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory. My prompt words were "Quidditch" and "Hufflepuff". This is the result.

"You know, it was very admirable of you to stand by Harry's side the way you did, I thank you for that."

 

"Harry stood by mine first. He insisted that we take the cup together, he had no idea it was a Portkey, or that Voldemort would be waiting for him."

 

"Yes... Voldemort..." Sirius' voice grew quiet and thoughtful. Concern that never quite left his features pulled together to concentrate in his drawn brow.

 

Cedric turned to him. "It's hard, isn't it?" he asked sympathetically. "Having to watch from this side of the veil, knowing that you can't be there to protect him, anymore." He laid a hand on Sirius' arm.

 

Sirius gave a half smile. "You truly were a Hufflepuff, weren't you? Sometimes you're too damn perceptive, Cedric."

 

Cedric grinned rather cockily. "And you were always the brave Gryffindor, from what I've heard, always the first to jump into the fray." He casually slid his hand up Sirius' arm, and around the back of his neck.

 

"Who's been telling you such things?" Sirius demanded. "Have you been talking to James again, because let me tell you, that man has a way of trumping up old glories. Don't EVER get him started about his Quidditch days -- he'll talk for hours about how he was the best..."

 

Cedric twined his fingers into Sirius's long locks. "Still a might competitive with our old friends, aren't we, love?" Cedric chuckled and wrapped both arms around Sirius' shoulders.

 

"Well, aside from Harry, I've never seen anyone more competitive on the Quidditch pitch than James; although, you did give your opponents a run for their Knuts in your time."

 

"Well, I was a Captain, I’m good at sussing out and fixing certain situations." Cedric gave Sirius another dimple-filled grin, then licked his lips.

 

Sirius huffed and gapped at his young lover. "Hey, you're distracting me again, aren't you? Taking my mind off my worries."

 

Cedric leaned in and gently nipped at Sirius's lips, just barely licking at the fine arching bow of his upper lip before pulling back away. "Is it working?"

  
Sirius huffed, but the corners of his mouth curled up in a small, genuine smile. He wrapped his arms around Cedric's waist. "Damn you perceptive Hufflepuffs!


End file.
